


Perry, Neil Perry

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [16]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie likes that name a lot. . .





	Perry, Neil Perry

Perry. Perry. You roll the name around your tongue, enjoying the taste and feel of it. Neil Perry. You nod and take his out stretched hand. He repeats your name in a similar fashion and you smile, hoping he's enjoying the feel and taste of yours. Hoping his imaging whispering it into your ear as you break from a passionate needy kiss. Hoping his imaging screaming it into the still air, hot and heavy from a lovers romp.

Charlie, you've just met the boy, stop!

You smile letting him pass and watch him go.

Perry. Neil Perry. You like that name.


End file.
